Sacrificio de los KINGS
by Darlett
Summary: Para detener el sello maldito de la rosa negra solo Kakashi, Itachi, Neji, Gaara y Sasuke o sus hijos puede realizar el jutsu de sellado, estara dispuesto a sacrificarse para detener a Dark Sakura.


Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!

Para celebrar el Quinto aniversario de la primera publicación del fic "Mision seducción de K.I.N.G.S", me encuentro publicando la tercera temporada.

**Como siempre hay que recordar ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Espero que se de su agrado:**

**En la temporada anterior …..**

Antes de que tsuyomi se marchara reunió en privado con midori,—le dicho a los chicos que sakura está muerta!—le comento la pelirroja.

—"me parece bien que crean que está muerta a que entere de lo terrible y malvada que es sakura",— entonces seguiré con la mentira.

—Estarás a cargo hasta que sakura aparezca, enviare a dos informante al país de la lluvia para ver si extraña desaparición están involucrado los akatsukis.

—"debo ocultar la presencia de yuichi, porque si sakura regresa y no lo encuentra me matará"

()()()()()()()()() 3 meses ()()()()()()

**_Flash back_**

**_—Necesito que rompas tu vínculos con sasuke para pueda adquirir el mangekyou sharingan.—menciono tobi._**

**_—"yo me encargare de matarlo y asi romperé el vinculo de mi pasado",—No tengo ningún problema en romper mis vínculos con uchiha Sasuke, pero el mas afectado seria él.—menciono ella con aire de grandeza,—"cuantas veces no he tenido que dejar mis asuntos e ir a salvar el trasero al malagradecido uchiha y todo porque debo ser yo quien lo maté"._**

**_—Si me cambias a una habitación con una muda de ropa, te aseguro que colaborare en lo que esté en mis manos,—"estoy harta de esta mugriento prisión"._**

**_—Me parece una petición bastante razonable, mandare a preparar una habitación y vendrán a buscarte.-dijo el enmascarado._**

**_Fin flash back_**

()()()()()()()

Desde que regresamos del segundo laboratorio han estado siguiendo una rutina monótona, el que más me preocupa de todo ellos es keisuke se esforzado entrenar mas hora y en participar en misiones.—"la presencia de sakura les hace mucha falta, si eso fuera continuado sería muy peligroso para ellos de enterarse de la verdad".

()()()()()()

—Mientras se bañaba la kunoichi,—"no me preocupa para nada que itachi se haya escapado puedo seguirlo en cualquier momento, a todos mis juguetes le he implantado una semilla rastreadora",—"De seguro tsuyomi-sama está furiosa porque no me he reportado, pero sabe bien que no estoy muerta debido a mi juramento, debería buscar la oportunidad precisa".

Después de haberse bañado y cambiado de ropa se reunió con tobi en el gran salón de akatsuki. Alrededor de donde se encontraban sentado estaban rodeados por la oscuridad.

—haber tobi-san, que será eso que me quieres pedir?

—que me entregue el suero que le has estado inyectando a sasuke para que no pierda la luz en sus ojos!-

—"vaya… vaya esta muy bien enterado, nada mal para ser el líder de akatsuki", —cruzo las piernas y dijo. — te puedo entregar el suero pero necesitaras aplicarte varias dosis al día para que tengas mejor resultado.

—Es posible que tenga razón en lo que dices, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo la guerra con los países shinobi esta próxima.—el único del enmascarado esta fijo en ella esperando cualquier reacción inapropiada.

—también necesito que revises algo por ya que últimamente se está comportando de forma extraña. — el uchiha señalo hacia un lado

—"en qué clase de problema me quiere meter para retenerme por mas tiempo",—Te ayudare si esta a mi alcance.—la kunoichi permanecía firme en su palabras.

—ah una última cosa más que tengo que pedirte sería muy útil para la organización antes que de que comenzara la guerra que muriera frente a uchiha sasuke de forma su sharigan se transformaría en el maguekyou sharingan—el pelinegro no dudo en soltar semejantes palabras.

—"QUE DESCARADO COMO DEMINOS SE ATREVE A PEDIRME A MI QUE MUERA POR MISERABE UCHIHA, QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HAN HECHO DESDE QUE LOS CONOCI ES DOLOR", —Lo siento mucho tobi-san, pero no podre complacer tu última petición, te mostrare porque. — sonrió con malicia y confiada de sus palabras pidió un kunai prestado.

Al uchiha le entro curiosidad a semejante petición, —zetsu tráeme un kunai—dijo el pelinegro.

—hai, en cuestiones de segundo desapareció y pareció zetsu con un kunai que le entrego a la kunoichi.

—Yo no soy una ordinaria kunoichi, a la cual debas ordenarle semejante cosa porque yo soy el demonio de la rosa negra y te demostrare porque yo no puedo morir.—en ese instante se clavo el kunai en la mano derecha.

—el uchiha se sorprendió bastante al ver a la kunichi clavarse el kunai sin dudar ni por un segundo.

—"no importa el numero de heridas que pueda llegar a tener en mi cuerpo siempre regenerare".—retiro el kunai de su mano.— Yo también tengo algo que pedirle a cambio, la primera que me dejes ir dentro de una semana.—su mano se estaba regenerando rápidamente,— y la segunda petición que tengo es…—la kunoichi se levanto de la silla y se acerco a el sin vacilar y le susurro al odio su anhelada petición.

—fue grosero de mi parte pedirle semejante acto, asi que aceptare su dos peticiones pero recuerde que deberá ayudarme.

—Hai, entonces es un trato!— dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

La kunoichi fue de regreso a su habitación.

()()()()()()

Las cosas en el segundo laboratorio no iban del todo bien, estaban circulando varios rumores acerca de la desaparición de sakura.

—"estoy segura que sakura-sensei va regresar".

—Yuichi no te distraigas y sigue con el entrenamiento!— dijo midori.

()()()()() **2 semanas después **()()()()()()

—Estaba atendiendo algunos negocios y pues verán se complicaron las cosas pero he regresado con un bolso lleno y con estomago lleno también!.— atravesando el pasillo principal. Todos en el laboratorio se quedaron sorprendido al ver llegar a sakura de regreso.

—Midori, necesito que nos reunamos en mi oficina para que me desde un informe de los sucesos de los últimos 4 meses.

()()()()()()()

—"mi maestra se llevo a todos los chicos contándoles de que había muerto, aunque estoy segura que esa noticia llego afectarle en especial a uno de los niños uchiha y con eso su sharingan habrá evolucionando,— mmm pregunto quién de los dos chico fue?!". Sakura se despojo de la ropa y se metió a la ducha.

—"ya no puede matar itachi por la metiche del cerezo pues tendré usar otra estrategia para deshacerme de ellos". — salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca,—"cumpliré con mi destino"… se poso frente al espejo y retiro la toalla que lo cubría,— mi cuerpo están perfecto que cualquier mujer sentiría envía, para mi el tiempo se detuvo aquella noche donde fui cruelmente asesinada, fue donde deje tener esperanzas, te deje tener humanidad para regresar a la vida como un demonio.

— Uso a los humanos como juguetes.

— Uso mis conocimientos, mis técnicas, mi poder y mi cuerpo para obtener grandes beneficios. Y asi lograr fastidiarle la vida aquello que menos preciaron por ser débil cuando era una humana.

— Hasta el momento he logrado fastidiarle la vida kakashi, naruto e itachi los e torturado a mi antojo, pero no es suficiente hasta que no los mate no parare de cuásar dolor, miedo y desesperación.

—La kunoichi acariciaba su vientre, —"llevo las ganancias de un buen negocio". Se visiteo, —"hace mucho tiempo que no me alimento de comida humana será mejor que lo haga y luego saldré a comer chakra".

— Top … top!

— Adelante— dijo la kunichi desde el interior de la habitación.

Entro corriendo abrazar a sakura,—Sakura-sensei regreso, me tenia muy preocupado muchos decía que usted… usted había muerto.—dijo sollozando el rubio.

—"No llore por mi yo no valgo la pena",—estoy bien, solo tuve algunos problemas para regresar!.— la kunoichi le limpio la lagrimas y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

—Que te parece si me acompañas a comer algo!— dijo la kunoichi con un tono más animado.

—Hai!

Juntos caminaron por los pasillos del laboratorio y se fueron rumbo a la cocina…

()()()()()()()()()

—Itachi-san tus heridas aun no cicatrizado bien— decía la pelirrosa en el interior del uchiha.

—Descansare solo un poco—el uchiha se apoyo a descansar bajo un árbol, fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

**SACRIFICIO DE KINGS**

—Era alrededor de las diez de la mañana, cuando la haruno recibió la visita de Yuichi…—Buenos días Sakura-sensei, me mando a llamar? —El chico cerró la puerta trans de él.

—Si, adelante!... tengo una misión especial que te puedo encomendar porque confió en ti — dijo muy seria, luego de unos segundos abrió la gaveta de su escritorio, saco un dos planos, sacos dos es que contenía mucho dinero, dos pergaminos. Que coloco encima del escritorio.

—Te explico de que consiste…

()()() **6 meses después** ()()()

La Gran Alianza Shinobi que consta de 80.000 soldados, entre ellos ninjas y samurais por igual. La base de operaciones de la Alianza está ubicada al sur-este de Kumogakure, en la costa este del País del Rayo. Con el fin de prepararse para la batalla, los ninjas se han dividido en nueve divisiones que asocian a los ninjas con habilidades similares.

()()()() **Laboratorio secundario** ()()()

—La noticias sobre la alianza ninja había llegando a los demás subordinado que trabajaban y vigilaban la seguridad del sitio…

—Escuchaste!... desde hoy las fuerza de la alianza ninja se desplegaran

— También escuche que son un total de 80.000 soldados, entre ellos ninjas y samurais por igual.

—Tengo una amiga en el laboratorio principal y me envió un mensaje que decías, que un grupo de shinobis había solicitado permiso para apoyar a sus respectivas aldeas.

—Tsuyomi-sama, les concedió el permiso?

—Si

—Estamos más seguros en los laboratorios secretos, porque somos una organización secreta que no pertenece a ninguna de las 5 poderosas naciones shinobis.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo en las noticias del exterior! — la líder del laboratorio, reprendió severamente a las kunoichi que estaba conversando en medio del pasillo.—Regresen a sus puesto!

—Entendido! — realizaron reverencia y se retiraron de inmediato.

—"terminare de revisar y aprobar algunos informes que tengo pendiente, y luego saldré de casería".—al doblar al siguiente pasillo se consiguió con midori, —Midori, mantente atentas el resto de los shinobis que se encuentran en las instalaciones están alborotados por la noticias del exterior, y no podemos permitir que se distraigan de sus labores! —explico la haruno.

—Está bien, me hare cargo de cualquier irregularidad que se presente, sakura-sama! —realizo una leve reverencia.

—Voy a estar en mi oficina terminado unos informes! — la kunoichi se dio la media vuelta rumbo a su oficina.

—"Ha sido tan divertido perseguir y acorralar al traidor de itachi", —debería de revisar hacia donde se dirige! — saco entre su ropa un pergamino que contenía un mapa,—formo dos sellos y dijo —Aparece!

Un punto rojo apareció en el mapa… —"vaya, vaya!… con que planeas hacérsele una visita tsuyomi-sama", —Sin duda, esto es obra tuya cerezo! — frunció el ceño.

—"Sabia que esto podía pasar tarde o temprano, asi que tome previsiones al respecto hace 3 meses".

**_Flash back_**

**_—"le enviare un mensaje a mi espía dentro del primer laboratorio, para que me informe donde se encuentran: Kurosuke, Takahashi y kenji",— termino de escribir el pergamino y se lo entrego a una de sus ave de confianza._**

**_()()()() Al día siguiente ()()()()_**

**_Sakura recibió un pergamino con información detalla de la ubicación de los tres chico,_**

**_"Sakura-sama,_**

**_—Kurosuke, se encuentra en una misión de reconocimiento en la aldea de la cascada, Takahashi está en la aldea de la arena le encargaron un misión de compra de suministro junto a kenji"._**

**_—Gracias por la información! — Destruyo el pergamino y se puso en marcha.—La kunoichi fue hasta su habitación, preparo su morral y se dispuso a viajar rápidamente, en el camino creó un clon. _**

**_()()() 3 días después – aldea oculta entre la cascada ()()()_**

**_Al llegar a la aldea, invoco a tres plantas, y le dio un cabello de kurosuke para que pudieran rastrearlo más rápido. _**

**_Entró por la ventana de la habitación, Y el uchiha se sorprendió mucho al verla…—Sakura-sensei estas viva! — se acerco a ella y la abrazo…_**

**_—tuve algunas dificultades pero estoy bien!... — he venido para advertirte! — se alejó dos pasos del uchiha._**

**_—Itachi-san, me traicionó e intento matarme, —"estoy medio muerta por su culpa y es una de las razones por las que deseo matarlo". —el va intentar infiltrarse EN EL laboratorio principal para hacerle daño a tsuyomi-sama también!_**

**_—No pienso permitir que eso suceda! —el uchiha apretó el puño y con fuerza golpeó la pared._**

**_—Entonces te contaré mi plan, —"esto va hacer tan divertido"…— luego de uno minutos, la kunoichi saco de su bolsillo saco una semilla,—Toma trágate esta semilla, con ella siempre te ayudare cuando estés en problemas._**

**_—Kurosuke, no dudo de las palabras de su maestra… —otra cosa más me he puesto en contacto con takahashi y para que trabajen en equipo._**

**_—Mantén esta conversación en secreto! … — ya es tiempo de irme! — Y la kunoichi saltó por la ventana y desapareció en envuelta en una nube de pétalos negros._**

**_Fin del flash back_**

()()()() **En el algún lugar del país del rayo**()()()

—Me llevo tres meses curar mis heridas por completo debido a la continua persecución de la rosa negra.

_—"Tenemos que contactar con tsuyomi-sama, ella es la única que puede encontrar una forma para detener su maldad_

—tienes razón, ella puede ser una poderosa aliada para detener a rosa negra! —comentó el uchiha.

—El laboratorio principal está ubicado cerca de la frontera de la aldea Kumogakuren, te voy a guiar hacia ese lugar itachi! — pronuncio la pelirosada.

—te lo agradezco!

—Itachi se encontraba desplazándose rápidamente por el bosque pero cambio de dirección para dirigirse hacia norte.

()()() **En el laboratorio principal** ()()()()

—Esta semana le toca patrullar los alrededores del labotorio a Kenji, Kurosuke y taichí. —Menciono la pelirroja.

—Estén alertar

—Tsuyomi-sama se retiro de los puesto de vigilancia y dejando a cargo a los tres chicos.

()()()() **3 horas después** ()()()

—En este lugar nunca pasa nada! — se quejo kenji

—Recuerda que en el mundo shinobi está a punto de comenzar una guerra mundial y todos los países se encuentran bajo presión. —comento taichí

—Deja de quejarte y mantén la vista en la pantalla— dijo kurosuke mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—De pronto una de las alarmas se activa… —que decias kenji, que aquí no pasa nada! — le replico keisuke.

—Se levantaron de sus asientos, se colocaron los chalecos negros seguidos de unas máscara como las que usaban los anbus, la máscara de kurosuke era un lobo, la taichí se coloco su máscara de cuervo, kenji usaba las máscara de un oso. —salieron del laboratorio para capturar al intruso.

()()() **En el segundo laboratorio – en su oficina**()()()()

—Vamos a ver en parte se encuentra en estos momentos itachi y los demás chicos, — busco el pergamino que contenía un mapa— seguido formo dos sellos —revélate! .— se marcaron el mapa cuatro puntos cerca uno de otro.

—Vaya vaya veo cerezo te ha contado cosas acerca de nuestra maestra, —camino de un lado al otro. — Cerezo eres tan predecible! … — Mis queridos hijos te harán las cosas difíciles!... — sonrió con malicia.

—haber itachi serás capaz de matar a tu hijo y tu sobrino, para poder llegar a conversar con tsuyomi? — la kunoichi soltó una carcajada malvada.

()()() **En el laboratorio principal** ()()()()

—"_Te mucho cuidado en los alrededores hay trampas!"_ — le advirtió cerezo

—Itachi se desplazaba ágilmente entre las ramas de los arboles, se detuvo en seco y esquivo un kunai que iba justo a su rostro.

—Forastero aléjate de aquí! — le advirtió el chico de la máscara de cuervo.

—he venido a hablar con Tsuyomi-san y no me marchare hasta hablar con ella!

—Tsuyomi-sana no tiene nada que hablar con un traidor! — dijo ligeramente enojado el chico con máscara de lobo.

—Traidor? … no estas equi

—No término de completar la palabra fue atacado con un jutsu de fuego, —retrocedió y se alejo. —"Seguramente rosa negra le conto algunas mentiras para manipularlos", — explico cerezo

—Tienes razón!

— Afirmo el uchiha.— se mentalizo para pelear en serio. — Activo su sharingan

—"No hacer todo lo necesario para detenerte demonio rosa negra".

* * *

><p><strong> Los espero en el siguiente capitulo bye!<strong>

**No olviden comentar**


End file.
